metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Similarities-To Post in Articles
Hey, I was thinking (although their is no proof behind them and could be considered fanon, which is why I asked first) of putting up some stuff on similarities I noticed between at least six different things: 1. B.O.X. and Mother Brain. It was an old theory of mine that Mother Brain, after being destroyed in Super Metroid, had been infected by the X and placed inside B.O.X for unknown reasons. Actually, it's very plausible that for some reason or another, the X were on Zebes and infected various individuals, including Ridley and some Space Pirates, hence their presence on BSL. Therefore, although there is already something about its potential as the station's Aurora Unit, I was thinking of also putting up something about a "Mother Brain X" on the article, although it is far-fetched and, since this is an encyclopedia, people don't like speculation. 2. (This one's a doozy) Phantoon and Pogo. Mainly due to the shapes of their bodies, I've often thought that, somehow, the X managed to infect Phantoon (despite his presence as a supernatural entity) and created a very perverted version of him (or her, or it, for that matter). After all, most of the bosses have a basis--Nightmare and Serris were apparently from another planet, and the Arachnus was from SR-388. Aside from the spider thing, Pogo is one of the only bosses with no known origin. I have barely played MII:RoS, so it may be encountered, but I think that would be mentioned in the article. Regardless, I have a sneaky feeling that Pogo may be related to Phantoon. 3. Golden Torizo and Nettori. This one's simple, and even mentioned in the article. Look closely at Nettori, and what do you see? A Golden Torizo (or even THE Golden Torizo from Super Metroid) encased in vegetation. It even mimics the Torizo damage sequence--when hurt enough, its head falls off. As said above, this is pure, unbridled speculation. I was just thinking the similarities could be noted. What do you think? Darqlink51 01:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I hate to double post, but I forgot a theory on how Phantoon could be infected: it says in the article (and this is presumably derived from the manual) that his eye is his connection to the physical world. The X could have used this as a bridge into his realm and infected the rest of his body, dragging it into the physical world. However, since this would be a hard feat to pull off, it was severely mutated and only sort of resembled Phantoon. However, I just made that up minutes ago, so it is but a fan theory. I won't post it up on anything. Darqlink51 02:24, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I noticed that similarity about Nettori a long time ago as well. MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah the Spider Thing is called Yakuza. MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:33, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Don't forget, a frozen space dragon was on the BSL. It could not have been ridley but just another space dragon. Also much of the tech was military. They would have wanted space pirate DNA on board so they could experiment on it. Metroidhunter32 00:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) 4. Glow Fly and Plazmite. Both insects are extremely similar in structure. 5. Though I already stated it in the posts, I believe the scans indicate indirectly that the Gelbug is the adult form of the Shelbug.